MeleeCraft Wiki
'Heroes' The Heroes RPG plugin seeks to be an all-in-one RPG system to transform Minecraft from a building simulator into a fully functional RPG game. From customizable and dynamic classes to skills. Heroes changes the way people look at Minecraft & the server. Players will be able to venture out into the world to gain experience and power by defeating not only the world's natural inhabitants but other players! 'Default' A Peasant is the starting class that all new players spawn as when they first enter MeleeCraft. The Peasant has no skill whatsoever, you must choose a new path! And a new profession to life to be successful in the land of MeleeCraft! *''Peasant'' 'Paths' Paths will allow users to specialize their characters in one of main branches of combat. Players that have not yet selected a Path are Peasants. The current Paths are: *''Warrior'' *''Caster '' *''Rogue '' 'Path Specifications' Once a player has reached level 30 within their Path, they will be permitted to branch into one of their archetype's specializations. Doing so will grant them access to new abilities and hp/mana boosts; however, they will also be pushed back to level one, requiring them to level to 50 within that specialization to truly master their new powers. Specializations are tiered into each primary Path as follows: 'Warrior' Warriors are the traditional fighters of MeleeCraft , sword at the ready they march to defend their lands and invade those of their enemies. *''Berserker'' *''Deathknight '' *''Paladin '' 'Caster ' With the elements at their back and call Casters display offensive powers to frighten any iron-clad Knight. Power comes with a price though and pay heavily with their defensive strength being virtually non-existent. *''Necromancer '' *''Cleric '' *''Wizard '' 'Rogue ' Practitioners of refined combat Rogues are one of the more varied archetypes, using speed and skill to cut down their enemies or surround them in traps the rogue's specializations are a force to be reckoned with. *''Ninja '' *''Barbarian '' *''Ranger '' 'Profession' Professions are a secondary set of skills player can use to acquire materials and produce resources. Your profession is separate from your choice of which path to follow, as such your profession level is leveled independently of your Path The start profession for all players is the Farmer. Please do (/hero prof Farmer ) in game! *''Farmer '' 'Skills' One of the main features within Heroes is the introduction of a complete class-based skill system. By introducing these powerful new abilities to classes we will be equipping players with the powers they need to fight off not only approaching monster hordes but other players as well. Having said that skills are not limited to purely offensive capabilities, healer type classes for example have the ability to restore the life of others. The possibilities for future development with this system are nearly endless. To support such a diverse system Heroes RPG Plugin will be using its' own SkillLoader - the first to be seen in any Bukkit based RPG mod. This will help ensure a truly unique Minecraft experience. Thanks to HeroCraft to making this all possible! 'Parties' And what would a RPG game be without people to enjoy the experience with? To answer this question Heroes will be introducing an integrated party system. By joining a party not only will you have the ability to communicate exclusively to members of your party but also the benefits of sharing EXP gain. This can be toggled by the party leader should they so choose. We understand that fireballs can be difficult to aim though so to counteract this flammable problem parties will also be able to toggle a flag called mode pvp. This flag is actived upon joining the party. By de-activating this flag members of a party will be able to attack eachother. The command used to toggle this flag is: /party mode pvp. 'See Also' *''Commands'' Category:Browse